


You Turn Me On.

by lizibabes



Series: glam bingo [6]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Hair Pulling, M/M, Swearing, rough, sex.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 14:39:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fill for the prompt Kink: Hair pulling for Glam bingo and the prompt the first time/wild card for angst bingo. The first time Adam pulls his hair, he gets hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Turn Me On.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters in this story and as far as I’m aware this never happened.  
> Porn! Add me on Twitter @BizLiz91

The first time Adam pulls his hair on stage, Tommy gets hard and freaks the fuck out before remembering that his bass covers his crotch, no one can see his cock, it’s fine. He convinced himself it was just a fluke after the first time. He'd been single a while and some of his ex-girlfriends had liked to play rough. He'd had his hair pulled before, but up on that stage was the first time a man had pulled his hair. It seems like the wiring between his brain and dick didn't care one little bit that it was a dude, not a woman yanking on his hair.

　

When it happens a second time, he starts thinking maybe it's not a fluke. The first time he'd managed to convince himself that it had been nothing to do with Adam. He just liked having his hair pulled, it's just a kink and not that kinky compared to a whole lot of things he has heard of. Adam doesn't pull his hair at every show, but every single time he does, Tommy gets hard and after a while, he has to accept that he likes Adam pulling his hair; Adam turns him on. He waits for himself to freak out, finding out that men do it for him too, should have him having a sexuality freak out, but it just doesn't happen. He thinks it's being around the glamily and plenty of people who have the attitude that gender doesn't matter, love is love.

　

He does freak out a little when he realizes he's in love with Adam, not because he's a man, but because Tommy was really not prepared to fall in love with anyone during the tour, let alone his boss. He's a coward though, so he doesn't tell anyone that maybe he's not as straight as they all thought, himself included. He doesn't tell Adam that every time Adam pulls his hair, he gets Tommy hard. 

　

For a long time nothing happens, they play the shows and Tommy plays his part, straight sex kitten and bad ass bassist. It's cool, even though he's getting hard on stage all the time and jerking off whenever he can get some privacy and he always, always thinks of Adam when he jerks off. The first time when he rubbed one out to thoughts of Adam, he had felt a little sleazy, because Adam was his friend and his boss, but he quickly got over it after the first time.

　

But then it all changes. Adam yanks his hair and Tommy gasps as his cock starts to harden and he sees the look in Adam's eyes, for the first time Adam has noticed that Tommy is reacting to him on stage. Adam doesn't leave him alone for the rest of the show, kisses, touches, more hair pulling, it's like he's trying to make Tommy come in his pants like a fourteen year old, but he makes it through the show without blowing a load. He's horny and pissed off and when they leave the stage, he follows Adam back to his dressing room, walks in and closes the door behind him.

　

"What was all that?" He demands to know, his skinny jeans aren't hiding anything and he's still hard, sexually frustrated and really pissy.

　

"All what?" Adam asks, taking out a makeup wipe to start cleaning up his skin, clean off his show face.

　

"You were all over me, all night," Tommy hisses. He doesn't like being played with and that is what this feels like.

　

"You’re the one who said I could do anything I want to do to you on stage," Adam points out. 

　

"I know you know I was turned on up there, from when you pulled my hair and it was like you were pushing for a reaction." Tommy isn't about to back down. Adam heard him gasp, probably knew Tommy was hard. Maybe he's always known, from the first time, maybe this is all a game to see how far he can take things with the 'straight' boy.

　

"I did hear you gasp, when I pulled your hair, I never realized you liked it before," Adam says, dropping his makeup wipe into the trash and turning to face Tommy, traces of glitter still on his face. 

　

"I like having my hair pulled, always have. I didn't think it would get me hot when you did it," Tommy admits, because if he wants the truth from Adam, he's not going to get it by lying to him.

　

"You didn't think it'd turn you on because I'm a man? Oh baby, it's okay, it's just a natural reaction, getting your hair pulled turns you on, it's nothing to do with me," Adam says calmly.

　

"You turn me on," Tommy says, just as calmly, because fuck that bullshit. He's been working to accept his feelings, both physical and emotional and he's not about to let Adam give him the easy out. For the first time, Tommy's going to let a man know that he wants to be with him, because it is the first time he has wanted a man like this, wants Adam so much he aches for it and not just his dick, his heart has been aching for a long time now as well.

　

"What?" Adam says, sounding shocked.

　

"You turn me on and not just because you pull my hair, I get turned on when you kiss me too, hell I get turned on whenever you touch me," Tommy admits. It's time to show all his cards, it's not the time to play them close to his chest.

　

"Is this some kind of prank?" Adam asks, face almost blank.

　

"Does this look a prank?" Tommy asks, pointing down to the pretty noticeable bulge in his jeans.

　

"Oh," Adam says softly, staring with a look of pure want on his face; it's kind of flattering. Adam isn't often lost for words.

　

"So I was figuring if you want we could like do some stuff?" He feels like a kid asking out someone for the first time.

　

"Stuff?" Adam repeats.

　

"Yeah, like kissing and heavy petting, fore play, sex, more hair pulling? And, um, like going on a date could be kind of nice?" He feels so nervous, like he has bats not butterflies in his stomach and then Adam is right in his space, pinning him to the door, a hand in Tommy's hair, pulling it and then pulling Tommy into a kiss, so he figures he said the right thing.

　

He's really getting into the kiss when Lane bangs on the door and tells Adam they need to be back on the bus in five minutes.

　

"I'll be out in a second," Adam yells and then he presses his face into the crook of Tommy's neck, licking a trail up Tommy's neck that makes him shiver.

　

"Come with me to my bus?" Adam asks in a whisper and Tommy just nods, lost for worse.

　

They try and straighten out their clothes and Tommy figures they look okay when they leave Adam's dressing room. They don't explain why Tommy's going to Adam's bus instead of staying with the rest of the band, they just tell Lane it's happening and they get on the bus together and they head straight to Adam's bedroom, locking the door behind them.

　

"Did you mean all of that?" Adam asks.

　

"Yeah, I meant it," Tommy says fighting not to blush and losing. With all of his blood currently in his dick, you'd think that he wouldn't be able to blush, not enough blood, but seems he has more than enough blood to blush, his cheeks turning fiery hot.

　

"You'll let me date you? I want to date you," Adam says, crowding him till Tommy's back is once again at the door, Adam so close that they’re sharing the same breaths.

　

"I wouldn't lie to you about that. It's the first time I think I've ever really meant it. I've never wanted anyone as much as I want you. And yeah it's the first time I've wanted a man, but I know it's not an experiment. I'm not curious about being with you, I know I want it," Tommy knows Adam had sworn off straight boys, which is why he's not said something sooner, but after all the teasing today, he knew he had to say something.

　

"I know you wouldn't lie and I know it's your first time with a man. Maybe it's wishful thinking, but I still believe you, I don't think you'll change your mind in the morning. You know what you want, I know you wouldn't come after it if you didn't," Adam says and Tommy’s so relived he lets out a breath he didn't evenrealize he was holding.

　

"Wanna make out?" Tommy asks hopefully, he really wants to be kissing Adam again. 

　

"Thought you'd never ask," Adam says with a smirk and then his hand is in Tommy's hair again, pulling on it and Tommy's eyes have fluttered shut even before Adam's lips meet his. The sting in his scalp, the warmth of the kiss, it all has pleasure and pain rushing through his body, getting confused till the pain becomes pleasure and his knees start to feel weak. Like Adam knows this, he drags them over to the bed, not letting go of the grip he has on Tommy's hair and he's so turned on from the hair pulling and the kissing that he doesn't even notice Adam unbuttoning his shirt until it's gaping open.

　

"Sneaky," Tommy laughs, breaking the kiss so that he can get his shirt off properly. He'd suggested making out, but doing it with less clothes seems like an even better idea.

　

"Kinky," Adam counters, pulling Tommy's hair again and startling a moan out of him.

　

"You love it," Tommy pants out, smiling smugly. 

　

"I really do," Adam says happily, pulling Tommy up by his hair to kiss him again and it's not long before Tommy decides the kissing would be even better if they were both naked. It takes a little while, but soon their clothes are a pile on the floor and they’re skin to skin. It's the first time he's been naked with a man like this and it's another of those moments where he thinks he's probably supposed to freak out at, but he doesn't, all he can think about is getting his hands and mouth on every freckle. 

　

"Are we going too fast for you?" Adam asks.

　

"No, I'd say if we were, I want this, I really want this Adam, fuck." He's so turned on and then Adam pulls his hair again and he thinks he could come just from that, the sharp pleasure pain and then Adam is reaching for his bedside cabinet and coming back with lube. He kisses a path down Tommy's body until he reaches Tommy's dick and when all he does is teasingly breathe over the head, Tommy threads one of his hands in Adam's hair and pulls. Adam moans, so it seems like Tommy isn't the only one with a kink for getting his hair pulled. He does it again, just to hear that deep moan and then Adam's mouth is on him, warm and wet and taking him in all the way, deep throating him like it's the easiest thing in the world to do, but Tommy knows it's not, this is the first time he's ever been deep throated. He can't stop himself from pulling on Adam's hair again, but all Adam does is moan around his cock, which feels amazing, so he does it again.

　

He's already lost in the pleasure when a lube slicked finger circles his entrance, before just the tip pushes in side of him. It's the first time in his life anything has ever gone into his ass and he waits for it to feel weird or hurt. As the finger works all the way in, it doesn't hurt, it does feel a little weird, but not in a way that he'd call it bad and when Adam starts moving it, pleasure sparks through him and it feels different from the pleasure of Adam sucking his cock. When Adam hits his prostate for the first time, Tommy moans so loudly he's sure the whole bus hears him, but he couldn't care less. He pulls Adam's hair, begging without words for more. The stretch of two burns a little, but the pain leaves fast and Adam's mouth on him distracts him a lot. By the time Adam adds a third finger, Tommy is panting, pulling on Adam's hair and begging to come.

　

Adam presses all three fingers against his prostate and he rubs over that spot while at the same time he sucks hard on the head of Tommy's cock, tongue working the sensitive under side and it's an overload of pleasure, he can't hold it off and he comes, pulling on Adam's hair as the most powerful orgasm he has ever had hits him, making him shake and Adam licks his cock clean; it’s the hottest thing Tommy has ever seen. 

　

Adam moves back up Tommy's body, his hard cock leaving a slick trail over Tommy's stomach and Adam kisses him. Tommy licks the taste of himself out of Adam's mouth, whimpering when Adam pulls on his hair again. He wants to make Adam come, but Adam seems happy to grind against Tommy, careful to avoids Tommy's dick, which is still too sensitive and it takes him longer to get there than it did Tommy, but he does loses it, come spilling out on to Tommy's stomach and he thinks if that had happened in a few more minutes it would have had him hard again.

　

Tommy lays there, totally blissed out and happy to never move again, but Adam gets up to clean them up and Tommy misses his heat right away. He doesn't take long though and soon they’re both back in bed, Adam pulling him in for another kiss by his hair; Tommy goes willingly.

　

He smiles against Adam's mouth, because he got what he wanted, what he'd thought he could never have. He will never forget the first time he was with Adam, just like he will never forget the first time Adam pulled his hair up on stage. All of the important moments in their relationship so far are imprinted on his memory.

　

"Can I take you to dinner when we get to the next city?" Adam asks, stroking Tommy's hair now, instead of pulling it.

　

"Yeah, I'd like that." Tommy nods, stealing another kiss.

　

"How did I get so lucky?" Adam asks, sweet smile curving his lips.

　

"I've been asking myself that a lot lately." Tommy says, before pressing another small kiss to Adam's mouth, sucking on his bottom lip for just a second.

　

"So, it was a good first time?" Adam asks.

　

"Best so far," Because there is going to be a lot of other firsts with Adam; from their first date, to the first time Adam fucks him, Tommy can't wait for either of those firsts.

　

Adam smiles again and he looks so beautiful, open and honest, loving and for the first time he sees that Adam's probably been looking at him like this for a long time. Who would have thought that a shared kink for pulling hair would have led them here. For the first time, he is really happy that Adam decided to pull his hair on stage, because that little piece of fan service hasled them to find each other.

　

The End.


End file.
